L M Monster Hunters
by TheMadShipper
Summary: DenNor AU where the pair are monster hunters. Human names used. Lukas sees the creatures. Matthias punches them into oblivion. The pair works in perfect harmony. Unfortunately for this duo, one of them is a monster magnet, and get pulled away from his partner constantly. He can't even see what's attacking him. Sad, ain't it? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Matthias pulled himself into his work uniform. He and Lukas had a job across town to investigate a strange thumping in the basement of an apartment building. Grabbing his hunter's gear from the closet, the tall blonde called down the hall to his partner. "Lukas, you ready? We've got to be there in a half hour."

Lukas walked out into the hall with his gear in hand. His nonchalant gaze fell on Matthias and he raised an eyebrow. His eyes flicked to the kitchen. He nodded to what he saw there. "Troll is going to go with us," the Norwegian said shortly.

Matthias nodded. His ever present goofy grin widened. "Just means we get more help! But, this time please tell me if I'm punching Troll or the monster we're hunting. He almost killed me last time…" he said, just a little too enthusiastic for Lukas's taste.

"Go get in the van, idiot."

Matthias hurried of to load his gear and his partner's into their "Monster Van", as he called it. In reality it was a large white van with the pair's logo, a troll with a banner over it saying "L. M. Monster Hunting Services", on it. He started the vehicle as Lukas trudged down the stairs with a thermos of coffee in his hand.

Lukas plopped down in his seat and buckled his seatbelt. Matthias reversed the van out into the street and took off towards their job site. As the Dane drove through town he felt hot breath ruffle his hair. He smirked. "Hello, Troll," Matthias hummed. Just because he couldn't see the creatures doesn't mean he couldn't be affected by them. He could affect them just as much as they affected him.

No, Matthias couldn't see or hear the things that Lukas could, but he could see, hear, and feel what those things did to other things. Like the strangely affectionate troll breathing down his neck. He could _definitely_ feel that.

He parked the van on the side of the road in front of the average size apartment building. He hopped out of the vehicle and swung open the rear doors of the van. He stepped to the side to allow Troll to get out. After the creature had moved himself out of the way, Matthias leaned forward to grab his and Lukas's gear. He handed the smaller blonde his light gear and shrugged his own gear on.

Lukas reached the brick building first. He pulled open the door for Matthias and Troll. Matthias thanked his friend louder than needed. The taller blonde assumed Troll had done the same. Lukas kept a frown on his face.

Matthias grinned down at his partner. "The manager said he was in 2B, right?" he asked. Lukas nodded.

"That's upstairs, right?"

Lukas nodded again.

Matthias pulled Lukas up the flight of stairs by his wrist. Lukas glared up at his partner when they reached the top.

"You can let go of my wrist, moron," Lukas snapped. Matthias laughed nervously and pulled his hand away with an apology. Lukas continued to glare at him as he walked to the apartment manager's home.

Matthias caught up with him as Lukas knocked. After a few moments a tan brunette man opened the door. He slipped out into the hall. "Hola! I'm guessing you two are the monster hunters I called?" Lukas nodded. "Oh, good! You see, I called a plumber and he checked the pipes, but there was nothing wrong. And I called someone to check the beams, again, nothing wrong! It seems nothing is wrong, but the thumping sound is still there! You guys will help me?"

Matthias grinned. "Yeah, we'll help, that's why we're here," he said to the manager. "By the way, this is Lukas, I'm Matthias," he added to introduce himself. Matthias held out his hand.

"I am Antonio," said the manager, shaking Matthias's hand. "The noise usually starts around ten o'clock, so you'll probably want to go down to the basement soon," he said.

Matthias agreed and asked if Antonio could take them down to the basement. The manager was about to lead the pair downstairs when a boy who looked about six or seven shot out of his apartment and latched onto his leg, crying all the while. "Uncle Toni," he wailed "Lovi is being mean again!"

"My apologies, but I have to take care of my nephews," Antonio said hurriedly, hugging the child that he picked up off his leg. He strode back into his apartment. Matthias looked at Lukas. Lovi was a nickname for one of Lukas's little brother's friends.

After some yelling, an auburn haired teen stormed out of the apartment spewing curses and venomous phrases. He turned back towards the apartment. "I'm going to Emil's, bastard!" he shouted back to his uncle. He moved to storm down the stairs, but slammed into Lukas.

"Hey! Watch where you're- Oh, hey Lukas. What are you doing here? And why is this idiot with you?" Lovi asked the short blonde.

"Your uncle called us for a job," Lukas replied. "Have fun with Emil, Lovino."

Lovino muttered a quick 'Whatever' and hurried of to his car. Antonio reentered the hallway, sighing and shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud thump. Lukas thought he heard a crackling, high pitched laughter.

Antonio motioned for Matthias and Lukas to follow him. He led them down to a nondescript door. He opened the door and moved to turn on the lights. Lukas moved Antonio's arm away from the light switch. "Whatever's down there will expect something if the lights are on," Matthias explained.

"Oh, okay, but it's extremely dark downstairs," Antonio cautioned.

Lukas pointed to their flashlights. "You can go back to your nephew, we can handle everything," Matthias said. Antonio nodded and walked back upstairs.

Matthias looked at his partner, then at the basement steps. He grinned. He gestured for Lukas to go ahead of him. "Ladies first."

Lukas glared at Matthias. "Better get your ass moving, then."

Matthias laughed, but went downstairs first. Lukas made a warning noise as his partner reached the bottom. The taller blonde turned to look at him with a hum. Just as Lukas opened his mouth to utter another warning, a small horde of imps leapt onto Matthias and pulled him away.

Lukas shot down the stairs, following the high pitched giggling of the imps. He could feel Troll right behind him. He had to find Matthias. Alone, the Dane was nothing to magical creatures, he couldn't see them.

The Norwegian skidded around a corner to see a ring of about ten imps around Matthias. Troll lumbered up to the ring and picked up the Danish man and put down him by Lukas. The imps scattered and hid wherever they could. This was going to be quite the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the late update! I have no excuse other than pure laziness. Seriously, I was on the computer most of the time but didn't do this.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, nope don't own Hetalia.**

Matthias followed Lukas's directions and was chasing a pair of imps, which he couldn't see, into a corner. Both men met in the corner.

Lukas reached down and grabbed the creatures by their scruff. He raised the ugly menaces to eye level. They had hooked over noses and wide frog like mouths. Soulless black eyes bulged out of their flat heads. Hooked fangs jutted from their bottom jaw. The creatures were scrawny and a little over twenty centimeters tall, not counting the ram-like horns sprouting from their skulls.

Lukas turned and made his way over to the staircase. Troll sat by a large dog kennel with seven imps already in it. The horrendous creatures clawed at the metal grid of the kennel's sides. He quickly opened the cage and tossed in the two imps he held in his hands.

As Lukas closed the kennel door, he heard a curse from the man behind him. He turned around at a dizzying pace to see Matthias wrestling with an imp on his shoulders and pulling at his hair. "Open that back up!" the Dane growled to his partner.

Lukas obliged and carefully pulled open the door of the crate. Matthias pulled the pest off his head. He held it away from himself for a moment, and then tossed it almost hatefully in with the others.

The Norwegian slammed the crate's door on the face of one of the imps. It squealed pathetically as its face smashed into the metal grid. It hopped away from the door, grumbling incomprehensibly. Lukas glared at it.

Lukas turned to Matthias. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud crash and high pitched cackling. He glared into the darkness where the noise came from. He told his partner to follow him in a clipped tone.

Lukas led the Dane through the dark, following the crashes and mad laughter. They rounded a stack of boxes and Matthias saw a hammer being lifted by something he couldn't see. His partner snorted quietly beside him.

"Move quietly over to that pile of boxes," Lukas pointed towards a stack of wooden crates on his right. "Position yourself squarely with the hammer. On my mark, move as quickly as you can and grab a couple of centimeters away from the hammer. Hold tight, don't let go of that-" Lukas was interrupted by another crash and more giggling.

Lukas signaled for Matthias to get into place. The two men crept across the room, unnoticed by the imps. They positioned themselves on either side of the small creatures.

"Go!" Lukas shouted, as he leapt toward the imps. Matthias leapt forward at the same time. The smaller blonde watched the imps jump in opposite directions; right into the monster hunters' chests.

Matthias stumbled backwards as the horned creature crashed into him. He grabbed its curled horns and held tight. The small thing trashed in his grip. The same situation seemed to be playing out with Lukas.

Lukas turned away from his partner with a clipped order to follow. Matthias hurried to catch up to the Norwegian. The imps continued to struggle.

"So these were the last two?" Matthias asked.

Lukas grunted. "Let's just do one last search."

The imps were frantically struggling, thrashing around and flailing their limbs. The creature Matthias was holding slashed upward with one arm. It cut deep into his wrist with its claws. He dropped the creature with a yelp and held his wrist close to his chest. Lukas spun around just in time to see the imp scampering off into the darkness.

Lukas walked calmly over to Matthias, who was spewing strings of curses under his breath. He commanded the taller man to show him the cut. Matthias bore a short, but deep, slash on the inside of his wrist.

Lukas sighed. "Troll has some gauze with him, come on."

Matthias nodded with a pitiful whimper. He walked behind Lukas towards the stairs. His wrist really stung. He was definitely going to try to guilt trip his partner for this.

The pair walked back to Troll without hurry. Every few steps he took, Matthias whimpered. Lukas's eyes were in an infinite roll at Matthias's actions.

Lukas heard Troll before he saw him. The large beast was trying to keep an eye on an imp, probably the one who had gotten away from Matthias. He was grumbling and snarling at the ruddy skinned little thing bouncing around him. It jumped up and pulled at his beard.

The imp wasn't even four centimeters away from Troll before his hand clamped around the little creature. It screeched pitifully to its brethren.

Lukas walked up to the kennel and put the imp he was holding in it. Troll did the same. Lukas closed the door and latched it. He look at his magical friend and asked if he could have the gauze and some medical tape, knowing Troll always had some on him. The large creature produced the items asked of him and handed them over.

Lukas thanked Troll and walked over to Matthias, who was continuing to whimper. The Dane held out his wrist to Lukas. He quickly wrapped Matthias's wrist and taped the end of the gauze to keep it in place. Matthias continued to whimper.

"What, do you need me to kiss it better?" Lukas asked sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Matthias was feeling extra difficult today, and answered with a pout and a little 'yes'. Lukas flicked him on the forehead.

"Come on you moron." The Norwegian snapped as he walked off into the darkness. Matthias sprung up and followed Lukas.

The two men checked every corner of the basement for another imp. They found nothing. "I guess those were the last ones," Matthias chirped. Lukas grunted in agreement.

Matthias followed Lukas back to the stairs. The shorter blonde motioned for Troll to picked up the dog kennel full of imps and follow them upstairs. Lukas told Matthias to go and let Troll put the imps in the van.

"Monster Van," Matthias corrected as he walked outside. Lukas glared after him.

Lukas walked upstairs to the apartment manager's home. He knocked on the door. The little boy from earlier answered the door. He called back into the apartment to his uncle.

Antonio walked out into the hallway. "Did you find anything?" he inquired.

Lukas nodded. "Twelve imps. We've caught all of them," he said calmly.

"Oh, good, many of the residents were complaining. And another thing, Lovi seemed to know you. Do you know him somehow? That would be great, he needs the friends…" Lukas tuned the brunette out as he waited for Matthias to come back up.

Matthias came bounding up the stairs with a greeting on his lips. Antonio returned the greeting. The two had a conversation about Lovino and Emil as Lukas waited, looking bored. Antonio ended their conversation with a statement about having to put his nephew, Feliciano, to bed and how he would send his payment in the mail.

Lukas looked at Matthias. "Come on, we've got to get out to Arthur's place to give him the imps."

Matthias led the way down to the van with a smile on his face. Arthur was one of Lukas's friends who were able to see monsters like he could. He had acres upon acres of land. He used it to keep monsters. And man could his boyfriend cook.

There was also one more reason Matthias liked being at Arthur's ranch: There was a unicorn, and that was the only magical creature that he could see.


End file.
